Glasses and Whiskers
by Karomaru
Summary: An unintended killing. A secret love. A solution to both. NaruxKarin


Glasses and Whiskers

Chapter 1

The Murder

"_Thinking"_

"Talking"

"**Kyuubi"**

I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto.

Naruto and Karin

Naruto Uzumaki, a 20 year old ninja, was different. He was different from every other human being on the face of this earth. He had a secret. He was the living prison for the Kyuubi, or the Nine-Tails. Everyone discriminated him for it, hated him. But he did not let his hate toward them ever show.

He started this day like any other. Got up, showered, ate a ton of ramen, then headed out into Konoha. As he walked, he got glares of hatred jabbed at him from passerby's. he ignored them as best he could.

"**Ahh...I would love to see you rip them limb from limb."** Stated the Kyuubi.

"_Can't think like that_..._God knows what would happen if I did do that, I would have an army of ninja rip ME limb from limb."_

"**I would enjoy seeing that too."** The Fox snickered

"_Your not helping..."_

Naruto continued walking, he noticed some people had begun to follow him.

"Oh god...not this again." He groaned, the villagers sometimes got too bold and tried to kill him themselves. Naruto usually had to render them incapable of movement or just simply knock them out. But he had never killed one. Never.

The group followed him as he turned a corner into an alley. He crossed his fingers and made twenty Kagebushin appear. He had them all hide around the alley. He waited. The group of people finally came around the corner.

"We got you now, demon." One of the villagers spat with venom in his voice. There were about ten others with him, all armed.

"No...I believe I got you buddy." Naruto smirked as the twenty Kagebushin came out, cracking their knuckles. The villagers looked around nervously, but the apparent leader spoke up.

"This is a test of our courage! We must not falter!" he yelled. The others seemed to be inspired by such brave words, they cheered.

"Now! Attack!" The leader yelled. The villagers rushed at the Kagebushin.

It took approximately ten seconds for the Kagebushin to beat them down without breaking a sweat. Naruto dispelled them and walked to the leader, he squatted down and looked the man in the eye.

"See what happens when you don't leave people alone?" He stated.

"Fuck you, DEMON!" the villager spat, as he spat blood in Naruto's eye. Naruto wiped the blood away, then stomped on the villagers nose, shattering it. The man spat up a lot of blood, then lay still.

"No...Fuck you." Naruto growled. He then stalked off, leaving unconscious villagers and blood.

Later that day, Naruto was relaxing in his house, he turned on the news. He saw his big-time crush, Karin, on the TV as a reporter. Her red hair was in its usual style, her glasses made her ruby eyes seem deep and beautiful. Her perfect body seemed to mock Naruto, knowing he couldn't reach into the TV and touch it.

"Hello, I am Karin. I'm here, giving the update at the scene of a grisly crime. The murder of a man by the name of Kyata Miya. He was found in an alley where he was attacked by someone, they smashed his face in, killing him instantly. Officials do not have any leads."

Nauto sat up.

"Oh shit..." He said

"**Your in trouble Kit..." **The Kyuubi stated matter of factly.

Naruto began pacing about the room, stressed out, angry, and afraid

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..." He said over and over.

"**Will you shut up?" **Growled the Kyuubi.

Naruto ignored him. He had killed a villager, he had vowed to never do that, and now he had done just that.

"Oh shit...what am I going to do?" He said to himself, he was panicking.

"**You could...try to prove your 'innocence'?" **

"_That wouldn't work"_

"**Then you could kill the witnesses before they spill their guts?"**

"_Fuck no!"_

"**Just trying to help Kit..."**

Naruto paced some more. Then he stopped

"_They can't prove it was me...There is no blood of mine or any sort of DNA there!"_

There is a knock at his door. Naruto practically jumped five feet in the air

"Naruto? Are you in there? Its Karin." Came a voice from the other side of the door.

Naruto looked at the door. He was nervous about opening it, lest she has a camera crew and police with here.

"Uh...Come in..." He squeaked

The door opened, Karin walked in, she took off her coat and set it on the couch.

"God...What a day. That story was horrid..." She whined.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, he was safe, for now...

Please Review! This is my first story! Go easy on me!f


End file.
